


Certain Kind Of Light

by Fifth_Eye



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Homelessness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifth_Eye/pseuds/Fifth_Eye
Summary: Story in which Justin must learn how to love himself and Brian has to learn that life is actually multidimensional.WARNING: I am not native english speaker. I hope that my mistakes are not that terrible - if someone wants to take role of checking everything for me I would be grateful!





	Certain Kind Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first published story, and not even in my national language - so I am feeling a bit insecure! Feedback (not only good, but also that with criticism!) is amazing!

The night is cold and rainy but most of the time the weather in November is like that, so that is nothing that Justin can’t bear. He knows it all, where to go to find the warmest spot in narrow corners of crowded alleys of Pittsburgh, where to get hot tea and nice meal and where you can melt with grey walls of dull buildings that were forming into deep flume of eternally flowing current of people. It’s not that hard to seem invisible. Everyone is always so caught up in their own world, their own problems that a bundle of clothes sitting on cold ground is nothing that can disturb their realities. Because who would like to take another burden to his already difficult life? It’s easier to pretend that everything is all right. That the look of pity is enough.   
It’s not as if Justin minds. He’s used to it. 

Because maybe, if someone would start to care it will bring the same old feeling of trust and vulnerability that he learned to hate. It was always so easy to fall into some cosy fantasy about living happily ever after, to believe that all it took was just a little bit of tenacity. He just couldn’t pretend any longer that everyone loved him. They accepted him because he made it impossible not to, with his constant pushing, constant smiling and never ending displays of feelings. That is why Brian let him stick around. It was easier. 

That is why he left. He had to run away from Brian, not wanting to force him into something that was a pathetic display of fake feelings from the very beginning. He always knew Brian deeper that anyone. And he just knew that he would be an unwanted anchor that would keep the man in one place when all he ever wanted was to drift freely through unbounded space of life.   
And now… 

Now he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not total failure!   
> I plan on writing longer chapters - that one it's just foretaste. I also want to see if there would be anyone reading.   
> xoxo


End file.
